Inori Hakkai
Inori Hakkai「八戒猪里'' Hakkai Inori''」 is a supporting character in the Nanbaka Web Manga and anime. He is a guard of Nanba Prison wherein he is the deputy supervisor of building five. Appearance Inori has a brown complexion, gold eyes outlined with yellow makeup and rather spiky, dull brown hair, as well as sideburns. He stands at above-average height and has a muscular frame. He has a small amount of unkempt stubble on his chin and a pair of large teeth protruding from his mouth, resembling tusks. He also wears dark-colored earrings of a similar shape. Inori wears a slightly modified version of the standard Nanba Prison guard uniform. He wears it with no tie and the jacket and shirt undone at the top, wearing a yellow piece of cloth around his shoulders which is connected at the chest with a silver hoop. There are similar decorations on the top of his boots, which are dark green with red and gold trimming. He wears a dark green belt connected at the center with a silver hoop, and his guard hat is decorated with a rectangular ornament. His name badge is pinned to the left side of his chest. Personality Inori has a rather lazy, frivolous personality. He regularly slacks off work and condones that others do the same, setting a bad example to junior guards.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 66 He is also rather perverted as he tends to read pornographic magazines while slacking off. According to Ahato, he is also messy, habitually littering failed lottery tickets throughout the prison and having Houdzuki Sanzou clean up after him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 160 Like many residents of building five, Inori is known to be a prideful individual and will shamelessly boast about his strength, though he does not appear particularly proud of the work he does as a guard.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 117 His pride is such that he is willing to bear all of his responsibilities alone. The extremity of this is shown when he blames himself for Enki Gokuu's escape and goes as far as to feign betraying the prison and lock up his fellow guards in order to sort the problem single-handedly. Even after admitting this to Kiji, he continued attempting to do things alone, indicating his stubbornness.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 112 Background Originally "the underling of some worthless organization", Inori was one day approached by Samon who told him that he should become a guard as he wanted him as a subordinate. Though Inori had little interest in becoming a prison guard, he was touched that Samon wanted him and decided to comply.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 117 Plot Part One New Year's Tournament arc Inori is chosen to participate in the second round of the New Year's Tournament, mochi-pounding daruma-drop. After he and the rest of the participants are introduced by Mitsuru Hitokoe, he moves to attack Yamato Godai, mocking his request to finish things peacefully. As he attacks, he notices that his teammate, Liang, has been defeated by Rock, destroying their daruma in the process; as he voices his surprise, Yamato suddenly becomes serious and ultimately defeats Inori.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 16 Later, Inori joins Samon Gokuu in the infirmary where they recover from their wounds. Inori states that they do so quickly because of the medicine that Qi made them; warning him not to speak of that out loud, Samon reveals that Qi used a numbing agent during his fight with Hajime Sugoroku, but that it was ineffective on both their opponents, much to Inori's confusion.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 21 Part Two Following the events of the New Year's Tournament, Inori spends some time following Samon who has become withdrawn and aggravated after his loss against Hajime. While doing so, he overhears Youriki and Kokoriki compare Hajime to Enki Gokuu; approaching them, Inori threatens to tell on them before beginning to make fun of the two supervisors, wondering why Samon is acting so strangely.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 110 Later, As building thirteen retrieve their victory prizes, Inori accompanies Liang to building thirteen to share in pizza baked in Rock's stone oven; much to Inori's annoyance, he receives only white rice.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 43 Later, he visits Uno's recreation room along with the rest of his building; there, he is forced to give over his mahjong board and later ends up staring at Momoko Hyakushiki and commenting on the size of her breasts, prompting the supervisors to assault him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 59 At some point after the New Year's Tournament, Inori visits Enki Gokuu in his cell and informs him of Jyugo, Musashi and their respective superhuman powers. When he visits him again sometime later, he finds the cell destroyed and Enki gone.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 117 Building Five arc Inori arrives in building five's training arena shortly after Samon defeats Rock in a match. Congratulating him, Inori reminds Samon of his meeting and offers to supervise the inmates in his place, claiming that he and the new guard, Houdzuki Sanzou, will work hard.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 65 Despite this, he promptly chooses to slack off regardless, encouraging Houdzuki to do the same and asking him to introduce him to his sister one day.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 59 Trivia *The name Inori 'means "wild boar" (猪) ('ino) and "village" (里) (ri). *Inori's surname 'Hakkai '''means "eight commandments". **The "eight commandments" mentioned above references [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhu_Bajie ''Zhu Bajie] from The Journey to the West; whom shares the same personality traits as Inori. *Inori likes gambling, fighting and spicy things while he dislikes meetings, studying, tomatoes and getting out of bed early. *Inori's hobbies are Mahjong, watching Horse races, entering the lottery and pachinko. **According to Samon Gokuu, Inori gets distracted from his work because of Mahjong Nanbaka Anime, Episode 12. *Inori's favorite colors are gamboge and chartreuse. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guards Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 5